Into the Night
by alwayswritingdotcom
Summary: Cristiana Kings finds herself thrown into her wealthy Assassin family experiments to track down the pieces of Eden but when the experiment goes wrong and her brother missing in time will Cristiana be able to find him, track the pieces of eden before the templars all while trying to piece together the life of her ancestor?
1. Chapter 1: Into the Future

Chapter 1: Into the Future

Beeps, clicks, random sounds from computers and machines echo through the giant room and cubicles as Cristiana walked following the two scientists… Not very interested in their conversation about how far they've come and whatnot she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering around even though her head stood forward and up as it was proper.

Her father a well-known business man made an extreme amount of money from a small fortune his own family had and took to the stock market owning half or a portion of just about every big company in the world. Although money was not an object her father and mother (not born to a family of money herself) wanted their children to grow up understanding that not everything came easy and all must be worked hard for.

The lab company Kings Guild Research which developed not only computers, games, technology, cars, virtual reality systems and rumor has it government and military technology as well was one of her father's proudest achievements. She was there to test and check on a few things being that one day she along with her older brother Dawson and twin brother Michael will inherit it all.

The women scientist Ms. Lang with red hair in a tight bun with black rimmed glasses wearing a black dress with black heels and her white lab coat spoke to Cristiana first "Ms. Kings, may I say what a pleasure it is to be able to show you all we have accomplished here your family will be quite pleased with what we have managed to pull through and of course your father has a special project for you to view"

Cristiana standing at only 5' 3" long black hair side bangs, light skin with blue eyes smiled. "I' am happy to be here as well I enjoy spending time everywhere my family works so I can learn but truth be told the lab is my favorite". The women scientist smiled as she turned to her colleague a junior associate she called him. "Take these papers to my desk then go see Mr. Reeve he has some work for you" she tells the young man as he nods his head and walks away.

"Ms. Kings now I have shown you our latest phone, music, game, computer devices all prototypes of course while we reach for perfection. I have a few programs I wanted to run by you which we will then put in the various equipment and then we'll move onto the most important project" she spoke very seriously

"Yes of course I'll admit I'm a bit worried on what exactly is so top secret but I trust my father and you all have nothing but good intentions behind this."

After picking various programs to installed in the equipment Cristiana's heart thumped with the anxiousness of what was to come. What could possibly be so important, so strange that it stood behind a secured office, and a secured elevator? All questions her mind was driving her crazy with. As they approached the room with the last security clearance from guards, finger, eye and voice scans Cristiana was almost going to scream. All that was in the circled room was lights around the top machines all curved around and 5 pods in the middle.

"Ms. Lang what is all this?!" Cristiana thought it was a joke and was getting angry. All this drama surrounding this and it looked unreal. "Ms. Kings please your brother is here…" Ms. Lang said scared hoping Michael will calm Cristiana down.

"Hey relax this is incredible" Michael Cristiana's twin brother although twin was increasingly taller standing at 6'00 tall, same light skin, same blue eyes with short wavy hair muscular but Cristiana athletic as well had a very developed female body for a pair of 17 year olds they looked mostly adult. "Okay" Cristiana said taking a deep breathe running her fingers in her hair put her hand on her hips then spoke "Then explain slowly what is all this?"

Michael smirked and let out a small laugh. "Don't freak out but these pods they take your body into a trance, it scans your bodies DNA looks in your mind to find your history, your family's history and you can see it yourself! The only downside is you live through your ancestor. The billions that were put into this wow man incredible" Michael spoke about this as though it was a God itself.

Cristiana looked confused "What?! That's impossible so it's a dream then?"

"NO!" yelled Michael excited "it's no dream its real! It happened its history! Whatever you go through there happens to your body here! Pain, pleasure, sickness all of it this is a major accomplishment!" Michael looked crazed and happy.

"Alright calm down" Cristiana spoke serious and concerned. "So why are we here is there a demonstration going on today?" Looking around only seeing her and her brother as the only people not in lab coats.

Michael turned to look at her with a smile and winked at her "Yup…Me"  
Cristiana felt her heart drop "Michael are you insane?!" she yelled "You can't be the one to do that!" Michael frowned "It's fine…I'll be fine just trust me okay!" he shot back.

Michael strapped into the pod as Cristiana looked on sad worried. As her brother stood inside the 5 point harness gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Lights blinked on the sides of the pod, then the walls and floors rumbled *BOOM* a bright light flashed blinding everyone as they all covered and turned away when the light faded they all looked and the pod holding Michael was gone.

AN: okay so this was just an introduction to the story, introduce to you the family, the characters at least the twins as well as the family background which will be important I figure if i paint a picture now of the family and how the twins look it would be easier for everyone to picture if later on!

PS Yes this was rewritten I thought it was silly to start on AC3 and if your wondering why I'm not starting at AC1 its bc Im not a Altair fan sue me lol


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Pass

Chapter 2: Into the Family

"Where is he?!" Cristiana screamed and ran up to where the pod stood she touched the hollow space on the floor. Her eyes wide filling with tears as she was sure she had simply lost her mind. She stood up breathing weird and getting then her eyes flashed in anger "Find him NOW! My father will have all your heads for this!" Ms. Lang stumbled her clipboard and papers as she ran to the phone speaker. "Contact Mr. Kings! All hands on deck!" Cristiana stood on a chair near the controls everything blurred and foggy. She kept repeating inside her mind that she was going to wake up, none of this was real. She didn't notice her father a tall man, a twin himself of his son Michael just older looking. He commanded the room by just wearing a suit and a serious look as he walked over to his daughter she felt the tension between them.

"I know I owe you an explanation..." Cristiana nodded but wouldn't look at him. "Our family cara...descends from what we call Assassins, my parents,your mothers parents and there's before there's, and long back to all their countries of origins...we have passed down the teachings, the skills so that when needed to protect the people and brotherhood we may be able to do so...our greatest enemies the Templars gather to only gain full control over the people, throughout the many years they have exploited and murdered hundreds and thousands of our assassins and innocents..."

"What does a history lesson have to do with Michael?"

"I told Michael of all of this I had too, he saw Alexander leaving for his training in Spain wi..."

"Stop! Just stop.." Cristiana yelled and pushed her chair to the floor "All these secrets, these lies, for what?"

"Our history speaks of artifacts we have been fighting the Templars for...pieces of Eden...we thought there was one...then two...but now we think there may be seven or so we cannot fully confirm or deny"

"So...so you...and?...mom?"

Mr. Kings chuckled "Si, your mother and I are both Assassins we wanted to introduce all three of you into the order given proper age but with the chaos of the Templars we had to send Michael into the project to see if our ancestors held the answers to what we seek I did not expect the spirits to do this"

"Spirits is that a code? Are they Templars?"

"No one is sure what they are exactly but they are like spirits from a civilization that occupied the earth before the humans, we have no history or recollection of them, these spirits claim we destroyed them and sometimes they had led our ancestors to great discoveries other times we were led into danger"

"All this talk of Templars and Assassins...sounds like a bad movie dad..."

"Think what you will but this is the truth and if we intend to get your brother back you must go and find him"

"What?! Me?! Where did he even go? Living our ancestors life, right that's what Michael said but will I remember who I am?"

"Yes, you embody your ancestor unfortunately there is a bug in the system you have your memory and conscious not there's so you will start lost"

"Oh great! Where is he?"

Mr. Kings motioned to the group of scientist "Ms. Lang?"

"Censors indicate 1400's - 1500's...Italy"

"The Renaissance..." With a sarcastic smile and tone she looked at her father "oooh a vacation"

Her father smirked and lead her to the changing room "Yes you could get Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci's autograph"

With her hand on the door knob she glared at her father and closed the door. She took a deep breath and looked around the room armor and weapons but something stood out, she walked over to the robes in question the top was a white and red corset with a leather middle in silver a symbol Cristiana thought looked familiar. The corset was shaped to look like it covered her chest as opposed to expose it and attached to it both sides were a chain that kept the hood in place.

Once she had everything on she wore the battle corset with black pants, black boots she found a second armor piece that went across her chest and shoulder. When she walked out everyone gasped. Her father looked on proud as she walked up to him he had a man standing next to him holding a wooden box. As he opened the box and took two braces from them he spoke.

"These are hidden blades, though this one contains a hidden gun, the Assassins secret weapon for generations I pass these onto you"

After an hour of a quick lesson Cristiana had to leave she was armed with little knowledge but enough to not get her killed her skills as an athlete will benefit her greatly. She entered the pod and strapped on the 5 point harness.

"Cristiana...when you find your brother head to Milan...there you will go to the mountains at the top there is a waterfall there...the gates of heaven you can return to us"

She smiled and waved at her father, closed her eyes and braced herself. As the pod shook slowly then as though she was sitting in a earth quake she felt a big jolt then heat, extreme heat and a feeling of being spun to the point her head felt so nauseated she was so sure she was going to throw up in the pod. With another big jolt everything came to a stop.

When her head stopped spinning and a cooling system made the heat she felt on her skin go away Cristiana took to deep breathing a little meditation to calm her nerves before exiting. She was hidden in a grove and some distance away she could see a wall. As she made her way to the wall she passed some people she was relieved her presence didn't peek their interest the least. As she made her way along the wall she followed some people as they lead her to an entrance on it she read Firenze. She was in Florence Italy, as she walked around she couldn't fathom where to begin her endless walking lead her to a bench where she sat getting a little panicked over the situation. Whe didn't even notice the man approaching her.

"Oh Scusi signora, I saw your robes from far away I thought you were a friend but clearly you are not him"

"I'm sorry..."

"Are you alright, are you looking for the other assassins?"

"What?!" Cristiana remembered she had to fake memory loss " I'm sorry but I recently woke up from an accident I do not remember my family, friends, or even where I came from..

"Ah...Yes I've heard of the memory loss due to accidents involving head Injuries...where are my manners i'am Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci I have a workshop here and I help aid the Assassins when I can"

"Assassins..."

"Ha! I may have sparked a memory"

Cristiana could not believe the great inventor, artist, and so much more was right in front of her, though working with the Assassins wasn't all too surprising to hear.  
Leonardo was kind and led Cristiana to his workshop and gave her food and a map as to where to find the bordello a women named Paola ran it and she too was an Assassin maybe she knew who she was or could at least take her in to see if another group of Assassins knew her. As she walked the streets to the bordello Cristiana was MORTIFIED , she forgot that the bordellos were all too normal during this time and her most dreadful thought was what if her ancestor was a courtesan/assassin. She went inside and saw men and the courtesans flirting and drinking wine. She didn't know who she was looking for so she approached the courtesan with no client.

"Scusi signora, I'am looking for a woman named Paola can you please help me"

The courtesan surprised at her politeness smiled and nodded "Of course ill call her have a seat, hey! Make sure no one bothers her!"

She walked up stairs and Cristiana took a seat as she waited a few minutes trying to sit still and nicely, just as she was about to get up a woman strolled down the stairs she was dressed in a long red dress with a gold chain all around her, she had long black hair with the way she carried herself it was obvious she was the Madam of the bordello and possibly knew who she was.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the streets of Firenze

Chapter 3: Into the streets of Firenze

"Good day child, why have you summoned me? Has something happened that you seek the Assassins of Firenze?"

"So you don't know me..."

After sitting down with Paola and explaining her situation that she awoke in a grove outside of Firenze with no memory of anything. Paola sadly apologized that she did not know her or get any word from the others of her arrival. Paola gave her a room and some chores and promised to teach her skills, true to her word Cristiana spent 2 months with Paola learning to steal, blend, climb and free run. She used a few opportunities to have "memory's" but only of her brother to which Paola was sure someone was looking for Cristiana who she renamed Gabriella since Cristiana told her she did not remember her name. Something happened to Gabriella when Paola named her a trance like state came over her as though she was piecing her ancestors life together but all she had was three pieces so far.

The first being her name Gabriella  
The second Gabriella had a twin brother name unknown  
The third Gabriella was an Assassin

Gabriella spent part of the two months helping at the Bordello as well she tossed and fought any man who overstepped his welcome. The day came that Paola said she needed to find La Volpe, that he would be able to help her more outside of Firenze then she could.

"How do I find this man...La Volpe?"

"You don't find him child...he finds you"

"Sounds to me like it will take a long time"

Paola laughed "Hopefully not, try the market place"

Gabriella sighed but did as she was told, she respected Paola too much and she was her only ally. She couldn't believe it has been a little over 2 months that she came to welcome Firenze as a new home at least for now, finding Michael...her brother won't be easy if all she has is a description not a name, no memory, and the mystery of the pieces of Eden. She was starting to depress herself...

All of a sudden she was knocked hard to the ground by a guard who was chasing a teenage boy a few years younger then her. She ran after the guard not thinking it through as they climbed to the roof tops she chased them till she found the guard ready to attack the young boy and swiftly she went behind him and killed the guard with her blade.

" Requiescat in pace" she whispered "Are you alright?"

"Please don't hurt me, please I was so hungry"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I understand you need to eat but be more careful most people aren't so understanding"

As she turned to leave a few people circled around her and she got angry quick

"Really?I save your comrade and this is how I am repaid?"

"You, Assassina!"

As Gabriella took out her blades ready to attack

"Move!"

A tall man spoke and all the thieves moved away from her, his hood covered his face as he circled around her taking slow steps.

"Gabriella Leone...I knew I would see you soon, your fathers death has been most dreadful on Milan...and your brother Marcello where is he?"

"Signore, I'am sorry but...I was in an accident months ago I have no memory of what you speak of, yes my name is Gabriella...yes I have a brother...but as for everything else...I'm sorry"

Shocked la Volpe turned to his thieves "Go now! Come we have much to discuss with Paola"

"Paola?!"

As they entered the Bordello they were told to go to the back private room. As they sat around a table Paola stood up and spoke first.

"Gabriella I'm sorry but I had to lie to you at first...I knew your parents and your family I wanted to try to return you to your regular life but i received word of no survivors after the attack, that's when I decided to train you instead to keep you safe, since you escaped with your mothers robes and weapons but your accident left you with no memory I asked La Volpe to help find your brother"

Gabriella looked at La Volpe "You can't find him?"

"Recently in Firenze there's been a series of issues...Giovanni Auditore a member of the brotherhood was executed along with two of his sons, it was all to cover up a traitor he called a friend, the Pazzi, members of the Templar order wanted him dead so he couldn't speak at one of the key members trial. Now his middle son Ezio has joined the order to get revenge and undue the wrongs the Templars have done onto all."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You will go to Monteriggioni and seek the Auditore's join them the men who killed your family they will go after them as well, and as for Marcello, we have no been able to find him but he too escaped during the attack."

As night fell on Firenze Gabriella could not sleep, she thought about what Paola and La Volpe told her and she went into a trance...

She saw a beautiful estate stone walls covered the town and within it 4 palazzos on every corner...Palazzo Leone, Palazzo Rossi , Palazzo Conti, and Palazzo Mariani. She saw her family,all four families living in peace and happiness...she saw gardens...children playing...the symbol of the Assassins on all Palazzo's...a couple with two children...she saw her life flash before her...right before the attack, she argued with her parents they wanted to arrange a marriage with the Rossi family...Gabriella did not want to be forced into the marriage but they wanted what they thought was best...that night they were attacked in a pool of blood her mother told her to go to a secret chamber before she died in Gabriella's arms...with tears she found the chamber and her twin brother Marcello was there praying to the statues of great Assassins he looked at Gabriella and hugged her...took her to her armor...and they ran out together... They rode on horses and were attacked...in one last attempt to get away Marcello yelled "Venezia!" And threw what looked like a giant bag of smoke bags...Gabriella saw as she rode so far for hours... Then days...then collapsed off her horse into the grove...she awoke to a small stream and  
Trees with fruit...then her walking to Firenze.

Gabriella cried herself to sleep that night with the memories...


End file.
